La joven de la capa roja
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Una joven maestra en una extraño pueblo, todo gira al rededor de un misterioso hombre y su fascinación hacia los lobos. ¿Cómo decirle que no a sus apetecibles labios y enigmáticos ojos grises? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**La joven de la capa roja**

Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama, esto es escrito sin fines de lucro y a modo de tributo al autor.

* * *

El polvoso camino parecía casi llegar a su fin, el viaje había sido muy largo y cansado. Trasladarse de la ciudad de Rose hacia del pequeño pueblo norteño de Trost había sido una faena interminable. Saco un blanco pañuelo con el cual enjuago el sudor de su frente al distinguir la entrada al pintoresco pueblo. Su llegada había sido fijada la próxima semana pero al reusarse a viajar en carruaje y al hacerlo limpiamente jineteando se había ahorrado esa pérdida de tiempo, lo único mal que conllevaba aquel adelanto es que nadie la esperaba antes.

Debo de encontrarme con el comisario según esta nota— Leyó una misiva que saco de entre sus ropajes— La duda aquí es saber donde se encuentra la comisaría— Tiró de las riendas de su blanca yegua para indicarle que parara, bajo del caballo y acariciando su cabeza le dijo—Ahora caminare, espero que pronto podamos instalarnos para que descanses como se deba.

El crepúsculo estaba por llegar y le preocupaba de sobre manera el no encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse, todo indicaba que un pueblo tan pequeño y poco habitado no podría darse el lujo de tener un hostal. El pueblo se encontraba desolado, uno podía imaginarse que era uno de esos tantos pueblos fantasmas que inundaban aquella comarca pero, el arreglo impecable y ben estado de casas y locales decía todo lo contrario. Ninguna alma se apareció en su camino, era como si todo el mundo se escondiera, puestas y ventanas cerradas.

Suspiro resignada, esa noche la pasaría acampando en el bosque, tal vez al día siguiente tendría mejor suerte. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar al bosque cuando sintió un golpe agudo en el hombro, escuchó el ruido de un objeto dando de lleno al suelo. Se giro asustada y se topo con una roca ¿alguien le había arrojado ese objeto?

—¡Hey! Por aquí— Escucho una aguda voz.

—¡Quien anda ahí!— Gritó tomando la roca entre sus manos— ¡Eso dolió!

—No grites por favor, no es prudente— Un joven chico rubio salió de una casa, al parecer había arrojado la piedra desde una ventana. Con rapidez la tomo de la mano y la jalo en dirección hacia donde había salido.

—Oye ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, pronto va oscurecer y no es bueno quedarse afuera con la luna así

—¿Así cómo?— Desvió la mirada hacia al cielo, aun no estaba totalmente oscuro pero la luna ya podía distinguirse. Se veían enorme y brillante, recordó que ese día sería el primero de luna llena— ¿Qué peligro podría tener la luna llena? Es un proceso natural completamente natural.

—No puedo decírselo ahora, por favor, por lo que más quiera entre— la joven paso en seco justo en la puerta de la casa, observo de pies a cabeza al chico. Era de baja estatura, complexión frágil, rubio y con enormes ojos azules, aparentaba unos quince años ¿Qué peligro podría tener un adolecente?

—Por favor entre— La observo con ojos suplicantes— Yo no puedo explicarle nada pero, mi hermano mayor podrá hacerlo en cuanto llegue, está en su rondín vigilando que todos cumplan con el mandato y el que usted se quede afuera viola una regla.

—¿Qué pasara con mi yegua? Está cansada y hambrienta.

—Me hare cargo de eso, ella puede quedarse con el caballo de mi hermano en nuestro establo— Le arrebato las riendas y empujo al animal detrás de la casa. Minutos después volvió corriendo— En el establo tendrá comida y agua ¿ahora puede venir conmigo?

—Está bien, pero antes, tengo que saber mínimamente tu nombre.

—Me llamo Armin Arlete— Tambaleo nervioso.

—Mucho gusto Armin— Sonrió extendiendo su mano amistosamente— Yo soy Hanji Zoe— El joven acepto el saludo inseguro a lo que la mujer le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Ahora entremos— Índico con la mano a que entrara, una vez resguardados cerro con varios candados la puerta y la atraco con una silla.

Son muchos cuidados ¿no lo crees?

—Créeame, son pocos

—¿Qué puede haber afuera para tomar tantas precauciones?

—Lo siento, ya le dije que yo no puedo hablar de eso, solo los mayores están autorizados para ello— camino a un pequeño comedor en donde le ofreció una silla— Tome asiento, mi hermano no debe dilatar.

Hanji acepto la invitación de Armin y se sentó en la silla. Dio un rápido vistazo a la casa, era pequeña pero sumamente acogedora. Había una chimenea en el centro de la habitación, una pequeña olla burbujeaba al fuego y una repisa lleno de libros junto a la puerta capto su atención.

—Wow tienen unos libros interesantes ¿podría hojear alguno?

—Heee, si claro

La mujer se puso de pie feliz, tomo el libro que llamo su atención desde que poso sus ojos en el lugar. Un viejo ejemplar de herbología se posos en sus manos. Como era su costumbre se dejo llevar por la lectura que no se percato cuando unas duelas del piso de levantaron dejando entre ver un túnel debajo de la casa, del cual un hombre rubio y muy alto emergió.

—Armin ya llegue, perdona la demora cenaremos en un momento, Mike tuvo unos problemas para encerrar a todas sus ovejas y tuve que ayu…— Las palabras le expiraron al encontrarse a un extraño en su casa. Vio de espaldas lo que el pareció un hombre, llevaba bajo sus hombros una llamativa caperuza roja sangre, algunos mechones de alborotado cabello caoba de alzaban en su cabeza.

—¡Hermano! Qué bueno que llegaste, encontré al señor afuera hace unos minutos. No sé si hice bien e invitarlo a pasar— Vio exacerbado a su hermano mayor esperando la respuesta de su acción.

—Hiciste bien Armin— Acaricio su cabeza— Disculpe, buen hombre.

Hanji volteo un segundo y observo al recién llegado. Era un hombre apuesto y bastante alto, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio le recordaban al chico.

—Soy mujer— Volvió su vista a las páginas del libro, termino de leer el párrafo que le interesaba, cerro el libro y lo coloco en su sitio. Camino hacia los hermanos y extendiendo la mano se presento al hombre— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, la nueva maestra del pueblo.

—Disculpe la confusión señorita, es que con esa ropa yo…— Estaba verdaderamente apenado por la confusión.

—No hay problema, mi intención era la de parecer un hombre, viaje sola de Rose hasta aquí y los caminos no son nada seguros, mucho menos para una mujer— Le sonrió disculpándolo.

—Ya veo, muy ingenioso de su parte, a Armin y a mí nos engaño por completo— Acepto el saludo— Mi nombre es Ewrin Smith, soy el comisario de Trost.

—Mucho gusto ¡pero vaya! Tienen apellidos diferentes, pensé que eran hermanos— Arqueo una ceja.

—Bueno— Miró tiernamente al joven— No somos hermanos de sangre, adopte a Armin desde que era muy pequeño, pero nos queremos como si hubiéramos venido de la misma madre.

—Que generoso de su parte, por como habla Armin de usted puedo darme cuenta de la gran admiración que siente por usted.

—Gracias— Ambos rubios de sonrojaron.

—Qué suerte la mía, justo estaba buscando al comisario. La nota que me enviaron dice que tenía que buscarlo, usted será el encargado de guiarme.

—Sí, esa es mi encomienda, solamente que la esperábamos la semana próxima y mucho me temo que no tengo totalmente resuelto ese asunto.

—Creo que no debí apresurarme tanto entonces— Bajo la cabeza desanimada.

—Pero eso no significa que no podríamos arreglarnos, la escuela aun no está terminada, eso no lo podemos cambiar pero puede quedarse aquí en lo que arreglamos el asunto de su casa, tenemos una habitación extra, mis padres murieron y soy soltero así que no le rindo cuentas a nadie— Hanji dio un pequeño salto de alegría, por lo menos tendría una cama y no volvería a pasar al fría noche acampando—Solo esperemos que al conde no le moleste esto, es muy rejego a cambiar sus planes.

—¿El conde?

—Sí, él fue quien la mando traer y quien cubrirá sus honorarios, tendremos que verlo mañana, aunque hoy es luna llena y puede que no esté de humor.

—La luna llena— Susurro y recordó todo lo que había hecho Armin— ¿Por qué tanto miedo a la luna?

—¿Qué le parece si hablamos después de cenar? se ve cansada— Trato de postergar desesperado la conversación.

—No, prefiero de una buena vez saber que pasa, si voy a vivir en este pueblo tengo que estar enterada de todo.

Erwin le hizo una seña a Armin, este corrió rápidamente al fuego y destapo la olla. El delicioso olor embriago la nariz de la joven, lo que le recordó lo muy cansada y hambrienta que estaba.

—Es sopa de hongos silvestres, receta de mi madre— Dijo Armin feliz al ver que el plan se su hermano daba frutos.

—También tenemos pan recién horneado y leche fresca— La tentó más el hombre sacando unos platos la loza y acomodándola sobre la mesa.

—¡Está bien! No tienen porque seguir siendo tan crueles, cenaremos y luego hablaremos— Grito apretando los puños totalmente desesperada.

La cena fue tranquila, hablaron de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo y de lo tranquilo que era. Zoe les hablo de su vida en la gran ciudad de Rose, de sus planes para la escuela y de lo emocionada que estaba.

—¿Eres galesa?

—Quiero enseñarles a los niños a hablar francés.

—Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron completamente

—¿De verdad?— Salto con alegría de la mesa.

—Claro— Le sonrió sirviendo un poco más de sopa en su plato—Se ve que te mueres de ganas por aprender.

—¡Sí!— Tengo un libro que me gustaría poder leer, pero yo no sé francés y mi hermano conoce muy pocas palabras— Salió corriendo en dirección al librero del cual tomo un pequeño librito y con sumo cuidado de lo dio a Zoe.

—¡Ah! Es un libro de poesía— Lo ojeo feliz— Si estás dispuesto mañana mismo puedo enseñarte para que puedas leer cuanto antes.

—Sí, eso sería muy bueno.

—Armin— Lo miro seriamente— No seas tan egoísta, empezaras clases con todos los demás en el momento en que el conde lo disponga.

—Otra vez ese famoso conde— Pensó

—Erwin de percato de que había hablado de más, moría por darse un golpe en la frente, pero eso haría aun más evidente que tratada de ocultar algo.

—Muy curiosa su capa roja señorita Zoe— Atino a decir al ver el objeto que colgaba del respaldo de la silla.

—Es un regalo de mi abuela— Tomo una cucharada de sopa empezando a olvidar el tema del conde— Me dijo que me protegería de los demonios, no es que crea mucho en eso, pero regalos de gente que ya no esta se vuelven invaluables.

—Tienes mucha razón.

La chica sitió como poco a poco sus fuerzas se mermaban, había pasado un largo viaje y el hecho de estar en una casa le era tan reconfortante que su cuerpo pedía a gritos alivio. Una vez retirado el plato dejo pares su cabeza en la mesa totalmente vencida por el sueño.

—No existe mejor somnífero para un cansado viajero que una buena y caliente comida casera— Dijo Erwin depositando a la mujer sobre una cómoda cama— Caramba Zoe, no sé cómo te voy a explicar lo que pasa, espero que puedas comprender nuestra situación.

* * *

**Buen muchachos, al parecer no tengo suficiente con sacar adelante los fanfics de Notre famille y la princesa prometida, ahora me dieron ganas de iniciar este fanfic para incursionar ya totalmente en el lemon (ldrama y romance para norte / aventura para la princesa)**

**Mi primer intento formal en el género erótico no me dejo conforme, espero que con este mejore mi narrativa y pueda hacerlos sonrojar aunque sea un poco, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.**

**Nos estaremos viendo entonces, no planea alargar mucho la historia.**

**Un agradecimiento especial al grupo Levi/Hanji, me inspiraron a escribir con una imagen de caperucita roja Hanji y el lobo feroz levi.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La joven de la capa roja**

**Capítulo 2:**

_Dedicado a Maiite Rodriiguez Guzman. Gracias por ser una dedicada lectora._

* * *

El sueño era demasiado revitalizante, sus casadas articulaciones le pesaban tanto. No sabía dónde estaba, pero lo claro era que su cuerpo reposaba en una cómoda cama. Busco a tientas algo con que cubrirse del frio de la noche, se negaba a abrir los ojos, fue así como tocó una frazada con la cual se cubrió perezosamente.

Pasaron las horas tranquilas, el único ruido audible era su acompasada respiración. Poco a poco la temperatura del lugar empezó a descender. Dio la vuelta sobre su cuerpo buscando un punto más cómodo, colocándose boca arriba.

La protectora frazada resbaló de sus piernas. Una helada sensación inundo sus extremidades, eran como si un par de heladas manos la acariciaran por encima de la ropa, subían desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos y bajaban por el mismo camino, un ser invisible que le memorizaba las curvas. Quiso moverse para identificar al ente, pero le fue imposible, no podía mover ni una sola extremidad y mucho menos abrir los ojos.

—Ahmm— Un grito de terror fue ahogado en su garanta, una helada sensación se apodero de su pecho. Uno a uno los botones fueron cedieron el discreto escote de su vestido. Golpes de escalofríos le envolvieron el cuello al sentir una respiración sobre este. Probó de orar para ahuyentar la presencia pero, por desgracia el miedo había hecho expirar esa oración en su mente, estaba tan nerviosa para pensar claramente y mucho menos para recordar la oración que su abuela le había enseñado.

En la oscuridad que envolvía sus parpados pudo distinguir un par de brillantes luces azules.

—No tengas miedo—Una profunda y ronca voz le hablo dentro.

— ¿Quién eres?— Su pensamiento no podía quedarse así como así, así que interrogo al ente.

—Un sueño.

El dolor recorrió todos los nervios de su cuello, era como si los incisivos y caninos de alguien se enterraran con fuerza en su piel, a la vez que la sensación helada se extendía entre las caras internas de sus muslos, un movimiento lento y acompasado estimulaba su zona genital. Descargas eléctricas vinieron a ella, la respuesta calurosa de su cuerpo y el frio estimulo eran una odisea erótica.

—Para, por favor— La sensación eléctrica hacia erizar cada bello de su piel ¿Qué clase de sueño podía provocar una reacción de esa magnitud?

—Eso es algo que no quieres.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pidió al cielo que eso terminara. La misteriosa respiración se aceleraba al igual que la de ella. El peso de un cuerpo se poso sobre ella, mientras un rastro húmedo y cálido pasaba tersamente por sus labios, el aire de la respiración se poso en la zona.

—No temas, jamás temas de mí.

Como por un acto milagroso pudo al fin abrir los ojos, la habitación se encontraba rodeada de tinieblas, al subir la mirada pudo encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos grises casi como los de un animal, cerró los ojos asustada y gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, aquella presencia había dejado de tener poder sobre ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Erwin entro corriendo a la habitación, de su mano pendía una lámpara de gas.

—Alguien está aquí— Hanji comenzó a llorar a la vez que se cubría el cuerpo con la frazada.

Erwin busco por toda la habitación, no había rastro de alguna otra persona. Observó preocupado a Hanji que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, fue una pesadilla— Se sentó en la cama junto a ella—Yo le cuidare— Colocó paternalmente un brazo sobre el tembloroso hombro de la maestras.

—Fue tan real, esos ojos…— Aferro sus manos a la camisa de franela del hombre rubio.

— ¿Ojos grises?— Erwin cambio su rostro a uno de terror.

—Sí, brillaban como los de una bestia, fue horrible.

— ¿Te hiso algo?

Hanji levanto las cejas preocupada.

—Erwin, usted mismo lo ha dicho, fue un sueño… ¿no?

—Jejeje, tiene razón, creo que me hace falta dormir— Se levantó de la cama, camino a la silla donde se encontraba extendida la capa roja de la chica, regreso a el lecho y la envolvió con ella— Hace frio, será mejor que la cubramos, no queremos que tome un resfriado.

—Gracias— Hanji se abrazo de su caperuza, aun se sentía agitada.

—Voy a estar en la habitación de al lado, por cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

La joven castaña solo le sonrió fingidamente.

—Estaré bien Erwin, gracias por sus atenciones.

Una vez sola en la habitación Hanji se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, sentía una gran calidez, comprobó que se encontraba totalmente húmeda, esa pesadilla había provocado en ella una especie de excitación extraña.

Mientras, afuera una sombra de movía tranquila entre los árboles, no importaba que la luna se hubiera ocultado tras unas nubes, él podía moverse con suma facilidad, como si sus ojos hubieran sido diseñados para eso.

— ¿A dónde vas?— De entre los matorrales otra sombra se movió.

—Ohh Erwin, ya sabes es noche de luna llena— El hombre detuvo su andar y encaro al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué haces merodeando por mi casa a estas horas?

—Que ¿no puedo pasear?

—Fuiste tú quien asusto a la mujer que duerme en mi casa, no lo niegues.

—Si así fuera ¿Qué problema hay?

Erwin se movió rápidamente y tomo al hombre por las solapas de su saco. Las nubes que cubrían la luna se movilizaron dejando que la luz diera de lleno a ambos. El hombre que colgaba del saco era más pequeño en estatua y complexión que su atacante. Poseía un corto y azabache cabello que caía delicadamente sobre su frente. Su pálida piel que asemejaba al mármol se veía enmarcada por dos finas cejas que se cruzaban en un ceño fruncido. Lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel extraño hombre eran sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—Sabes cuál es nuestro acuerdo, no puedes violarlo cuando se te antoje.

— ¡Te exijo que me sueltes!— El pequeño hombre tomo cada uno de los brazos de Smith y apretó con fuerza, este no soporto más el color y lo dejo caer violentamente al suelo.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada Levi.

—Solo quise probar carne fresca— Sonrío malvadamente.

— El trato esta hecho, no puedes cambiar de opinión por el hecho de que una mujer nueva que caliente.

—Déjame en paz— Se giro y se despidió con una mano— Hasta luego Erwin Smith, te espero mañana con la nueva maestra, será interesante conocerla despierta.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— Erwin estaba furioso, giro sobre sus talones y regreso a su casa muy preocupado.

Levi continuo su camino en el bosque, sus grises ojos brillaron al tiempo que volvía a sonreír malignamente.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Hanji Zoe— Dijo despacio observando en dirección a casa de Erwin.

.

.

La maña resulto tranquila, Armin había interrogado a Hanji sobre su pesadilla, pues también había escuchado su horrible grito por la noche, esta con amabilidad lo tranquilizo y agradeció el rico desayuno que había preparado esa día.

—Bueno, Erwin se esta haciendo tarde ¿cuando pobre conocer a su famoso conde? me agradaría mucho empezar las clases lo más pronto posible.

El rubio casi se atraganta con el café.

—Bueno, yo creo... yo creo que no es el momento indicado.

—Ayer me dijiste lo contrario—Hanji levantó las cejas contrariada.

—Bueno es que, veras el conde...

El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, agradeció al cielo. Armin se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Asustado, Erwin observó la persona que penetraba a la casa detrás de Armin.

—Buenos días señor Smith, Armin y... señorita— Un hombre rubio y coleta los saludaba animosamente.

—Buenos días Erd— Le saludo sin levantar la vista de Hanji.

— Señorita, creo que no nos han presentado.

—Él el Erd Gin, Erd ella es la señorita Hanji Zoe, la nueva maestra.

—Mucho gusto— Hanji se puso de pie y le tendió una mano al serio hombre que acepto el saludo.

—Él placer es mio— El aire de seriedad no abandono al hombre que observaba de arriba a bajo a Hani, esta al sentir el escaneo volvió a sentarse, la mensa era su único refugio.

—¿Y a que debemos el honor de tu visita Erd?—Por fin Erwin lo encaro.

—Viene a dejar un mensaje del conde.

—¿Un mensaje del conde?—Pregunto Armin ofreciéndole una silla a Erd, pero este la rechazo cortésmente.

—Sí, el señor me pidió informarles que sabe que la señorita llego ayer y desea conocerla cuanto antes.

—Entendido, dile que la llevare hoy por la tarde.

—Pero el señor dijo que quería...

—La llevare por la tarde— Erwin subió el tono de su voz, cosa que hizo que Armin y Hanji se sorprendieran.

—Entendido, no tengo más que decir— Erd observo con odio a Erwin— Con su permiso, mucho gusto señorita— Se fue enojado de la casa.

Hanji se sintió extrañada ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera de su llegada? hasta ese entonces solo Armin y su hermano Erwin la habían visto. Sin duda ese conde era un hombre lleno de misterios y ardía en ansias por conocerlo;y más que nada ardía en deseos por saber porque Erwin había reaccionado así, no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo pero se veía que era un hombre paciente.

Ella no llegaba a imaginar lo que su llegada significaría para ese pueblo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por esperar, últimamente ando falta de ideas. Dedicado a Maiite Rodriiguez Guzman, muchas felicidades, espero de corazón que te la pasaras muy bien en tu cumpleaños, disculpa la espera.**


End file.
